The present invention relates to a seat structure for a vehicle which has improved lower arms.
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 199742/1985, a seat for a vehicle is provided with lower rails fixed to a floor panel of the vehicle, upper rails arranged slidably with respect to the lower rails and lower arms held by the upper rails for supporting the seat and the upper rails and the lower arms are coupled by links of a lifter for moving up and down the seat.
When such the seat is subjected to front collision or rear collision, there is a concern that the links of the lifter, particularly the rear side links are considerably deformed. Further, when the load in collision is very large, the load is absorbed by deforming the lower arms and at this occasion, deforming portions of the lower arms are not specified and a sufficient energy-absorbing characteristic may not be achieved.